Love Everlasting
by OtakuFanFics
Summary: NaLu love story set in San Francisco. Unique setting. LEMONS in multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So, it's been what? 2 Years since I last wrote something? Finally I got the guts to write a NaLu fanfic, watched some Netflix to refresh my mind. This is not your average NaLu fanfic though, as this is based in real life with no magic! Haha. I also altered Natsu to make him a little bit (a lot)more intelligent in certain scenes**

 **Enjoy!**

 **A/N**

In the tight suburban neighborhood bordering San Francisco, Lucy, with bread and butter in her mouth pushed through the crowd, with her blonde hair undone, she raced through the crosswalk, the traffic resuming behind her.

"Fuck! I'm gonna be late!" She complained, shoving onlookers to **the** side who glared at her only to continue their walk in the opposite direction.

The blonde had just moved from Tokyo in the summer of 2016, and didn't want to be late for her first day at Fairy Tail High School. 5 minutes of constant push and shove of the crowds heading for work in the other direction and Lucy had arrived 10 minutes early, but Levy, who had showed her around the city, had beat her to school.

"Morning, Lucy!" Levy smiled.

Lucy gasped for air, falling backwards to the ground, suddenly caught by, from wha"t she saw a pink haired boy wearing a scaly scarf, she touched his stomach area, feeling his tight abs, turning a bright pink from the feeling.

"Are you ok, lady?" The boy asked.

"who wouldn't be," Lucy thought to herself, slapping herself out of the trance, she stood up on her own and looked into the boys eyes,

"Hi, my names Natsu!" The boy introduced himself, smiling. Lucy lit up like a firework on New Year's.

(Insert proverbial love arrow from Cupid here)

"Hi...My N-ames Lucy." The Blonde blushed. The bell rang, with Lucy dragging levy with her at full sprint. Natsu paused to watch her, then walking to his class himself.

With Natsu out of sight, Lucy slowed down allowing Levy to catch up, and start teasing her as well.

"You like him!" Levy teased to Lucy's annoyance. Lucy, speechless blushed at the thought of having romantic feelings for the guy who just saved him.

"Admit it, he's eye candy, I can see!" Levy continued her assault.

"Maybe, alittle bit," Lucy replied, which ignited squeals from Levy. The two went inside the classroom, strategically sitting themselves next to each other.

"Oh, hey Lucy!" Natsu greet d from behind smiling. Lucy blushed like a cherry, thinking about how cute that smile was to her. A nudge from Levy brought her back to earth as Levy passed a note.

"Ask him to sit with you at Lunch!" The note read. Lucy shrugged, preparing to embarrass herself in front of the first cute guy she saw on her first day. She turned around, which immediately caught the attention of Natsu, and spoke,

"So, Natsu, wanna hang out with me at lunch?" Lucy asked, still red as a cherry.

"Sure! I know the perfect spot to eat lunch at!" He replied...

To be continued...

 **Yes, I know that was short, this is just a preview though, see if you guys like this setting and story and want to continue. Make sure to critique me! I want to do better for you guys!**

 **-OtakuFanFics**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back with another issue of "Love Everlasting," Sorry it took me so long to release, I forgot to save the 1,055 word chapter and I'm probably gonna procrastinate on this like everything. Sorry!**

 **-OtakuFanFics**

The bell rang at school signalling the beginning of Lunch, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand, leading her up the stairs through an empty hallway, and out an emergency exit. The emergency exit's alarm suprisingly didn't work, despite it being fully intact. The emergency exit led to a balcony overlooking the city and the San Francisco bay itself, and surprisingly had a bench to sit on.

"Here we are, Lucy!' Natsu smiled. The wind messed his neatly arranged hair up, the endgoal of it causing Lucy to light up. They both took out their lunches, and sat on the bench overlooking the San Francisco Bay, and the city nearby as the lunch hour caused traffic to grind to a screeching halt. Natsu's lunch was conservative, having only a sandwich with him to eat, while Lucy had a whole meal, having Beef Teriyaki with rice on the side and some chopsticks to use as utensils.

"So why did you move here?" Natsu asked, deducing that she was from somewhere else.

"My parents broke up and I decided to live with my mom." Lucy replied. Getting alittle teary eyed from the memories that she left behind when she moved from Tokyo.

"Sorry, I didn't know about that.." Natsu apologized, offering her a napkin to the polite hand gesturing "No." The two continued eating their lunch quietly, with both taking quick glances at the other. Finally, with 10 minutes left in the lunch period, Lucy spoke up.

"Sorry, I haven't really mentioned it in a while, I still haven't moved on it seems." Lucy sighed.

"I understand, when I became an orphan, it was hard as well, but I got through it." Natsu replied. Lucy couldn't bear the thought of losing one parent, much less two, so she couldn't comprehend what Natsu had to go through, she sighed again. The two opened up to each other, talking about the experiences and hardships they had to go through, Natsu, who never knew who his mother was, his father leaving him at an early age. Then there was Lucy, who talked about leaving her countless friends in Tokyo, the house she grew up in, which still had the same walls in which she drew on when she was 4, to moving to an empty apartment. The conversation continued on until the lunch bell rang, signalling both, to go to their respective classes.

"So, I'll see you after school?" Lucy asked, blushing.

"Yeah!" Natsu replied, smiling. The two walked in opposite directions, heading to the only class they didn't have together. Lucy found it ironic, that she had almost every class except math with him. She had BC Calculus, he had AP Macroeconomics. This huge difference in math skill made her ponder, if it was possible, the two of them, together. To add to her dismay, girls around the school flocked him, girls that we're better than her, more athletic, in harder classes, things that would make a girl stand out in comparison to her.

These things kept her down, she sat in Calculus, tuned out of what was happening. She had finally admitted to herself, that in one day, she had fallen for a guy, and saddened at what in her opinion, disqualified her from being with him. She thought that someone like her, couldn't ever get something she wanted like Natsu, a side effect of the divorce that tore her family apart, forced her to move away from everything she had grown up used to. She had to get used to new culture, new rules, and her inferiority to Natsu, who she wanted so badly made this worse.

43 minutes passed, 6th period ended, and Lucy walked to 7th, heavy in thought and negativity. She sat and redid what she did in 6th, tuning out everything. Levy noticed what she was doing as soon as she sat, going to the teacher, who faithfully allowed her to pull Lucy into the girls bathroom, where Lucy sat on the dirty ground.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Levy asked.

"Nothing, you didn't need to take me here." Lucy scoffed.

"I needed to, you seemed off"

"No you didn't!" Lucy pushed Levy, and started crying. Levy held on tight to Lucy, whispering in her ear.

"I'm not good enough..." Lucy repeated quietly,

"Good enough for who?"

"For anyone!" Lucy slammed her hand at the sink.

"Tell me, what's wrong." Levy asked sternly again.

"Natsu... he's so much better than me, and I'm the idiot that loves him."

"What's wrong with loving him?"

"It's that I don't deserve him, for him to have to deal with loving someone as inferior as me."

"Your not inferior to him, and if he feels that way he doesn't deserve you." ( **SO CLICHE** )

Natsu, in class, stood up and asked the teacher to go to the bathroom, and left, going into the girls bathroom.

"Levy, is she ok?" Natsu asked, going inside.

"I'll leave you too alone." Levy stood up, but stayed within earshot.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Natsu asked.

"I'm never ok." Lucy replied.

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm not good enough for anyone, and when I compare myself to you, I don't deserve to have you!"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, dense as ever.

"I love you, idiot, but I don't want you to have to deal with loving someone as inferior as me, someone who's as broken as me."

"Your not inferior, I've been broken before, recovering from what you've gone through, and breakdowns like this are part of the journey to healing."

Lucy looked up at Natsu, her face getting closer to him, and Natsu kissed her on the lips. The two hugged, with Lucy sitting on Natsu's lap, her head on his chest. Lucy snuggled on Natsu's chest, falling to sleep, it was a tiring day for her. Natsu laid on the hard bathroom wall tile. Levy watched, and pouted in jealousy.

 **Well there we go, leaving you on a cliffhanger, I'll try my absolute best to get out Chapter 3, during my winter break.**

 **See ya!**

 **-OtakuFanFics**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Happy New Year! I'm back from doing some "Research" to help me write, and I've decided to commit to the resolution (as if there's a remote chance that I'll have the strength to do it) to get this story to it's 10th Chapter and include 2 Lemons. I'd like to thank everyone who is followed to this series I really appreciate it, I'll make sure you get the story you want! Please also consider supporting my new fanfiction on Origami Tobiichi x Shido (Cuz I'm one of those rare guys that just ships them :D), so enjoy Chapter 3, Natsu's wallet is gonna take a beating!**

 **NOTE: I own none of the Fairy Tail stuff, that's copyrighted.**

 **-OtakuFanFics**

"So, does this mean we're going out?" Natsu asked, under the assumption that the beautiful girl, with her pearl white skirt, was not asleep. He didn't get an answer, so he checked to find out the girl had been asleep and was only moving to get herself comfortable, which contributed to Natsu's incorrect assumption that she was actually awake.

The bell rang 3 minutes later, waking up Lucy, allowing Natsu to ask his question again to the girl.

"Yes, do you wanna go eat somewhere?" She inquired. Natsu lit up at the thought of food, much to Lucy's surprise.

"Please take me to food." Natsu whispered in her ear, Lucy smiled and got up slowly, allowing Natsu to see her green panties under her skirt, Natsu smiled at this and chuckled alittle bit.

"What are you laughing at?" Lucy Pouted.

"Nice green skirt!" Natsu teased. Lucy blushed tomato red and slapped him, covering her lower areas with her hands.

"Atleast take me out to lunch first" Lucy shouted at a recovering Natsu. Feeling sorry, she extended her hand, and grabbed his pulling him up. They both walked out of the bathroom, with Natsu leading her into the classroom, to grab her stuff. Natsu handed her the homework they handed out that she had missed.

They walked out of the classroom, in which Natsu extended his hand, Lucy meeting him halfway with them continuing their walk to the gate, as both held each other's hands tightly. They passed through some onlookers who were still there, either for the band that was meeting an hour later or the club that we're starting their routine meetings in 30 minutes.

Some gasped, whispers could be heard from some of the girls;

"New girl got Natsu, damn."

"Those big jugs probably got that new girl Natsu."

They we're all just jealous, Lucy thought. I mean if she had any competition, Natsu would've been taken by now. So she continued, and to distract herself from all the people whispering around her she put his head on Natsu's, Natsu responding by petting the girl on the head.

"Where are we gonna eat, Lucy" Natsu moaned, Lucy could hear his stomach grumble again, causing her to giggle indiscriminately. The two finally walked outside into the windy, summer San Francisco weather. Lucy squeezed harder into Natsu to keep herself warm. She loved his soft, yet muscular body, it definitely wasn't bony.

After heading to the main street itself, Lucy gave up and let Natsu lead, still getting used to the place.

"Natsu, I can't take you anywhere, I'm lost, can you please lead?" Lucy frowned, Natsu smiled, and started walking faster, pulling her behind him.

"I know a place, you'll feel at home there." Natsu smiled even harder, to comfort Lucy, Natsu felt her sense of not belonging, and wanted to diminish that, after all this was his lover. He took her to this place called " **Ichiraku Ramen"** and they went in.

"I'm back!" Natsu Shouted. The place was empty, only having around 2-4 people sitting and eating, but Natsu knew that if they went there at night, they wouldn't be able to sit down.

"Welcome back, Natsu, what can I get you and your new girlfriend?" Teuchi, the store owner replied. Lucy blushed at the comment, and thought of the man as very blunt, assuming something that huge just from one gaze.

"What do you wanna get Lucy?" Natsu asked, grabbing a menu from the desk table which was already put there, and then handing it to her.

"Ummm...I don't really know, I haven't really eaten ramen before..." Lucy remarked, Natsu's shock, could be seen through his face, which twitched a lot at the reply.

"Ok, so both of us will get two Pork Miso Ramen." Natsu told Ayame who was just infront of them cooking.

"Ok, two Pork Miso Ramen, coming up for the couple infront!" Ayame shouted, jumping immediately to her work, and telling Teuchi what the couple had ordered.

Meanwhile, Natsu tried to find more about his sudden new girlfriend, he had never been in this kind of relationship with someone he met today, but there was a small feeling in his gut that the mystery was fine. So he intiated conversation.

The two talked about their lives, the feeling of something missing in their lives, and things they liked. Natsu found out that Lucy liked soft things, and thought of getting her a big stuffed bear that he found on sale at Build a Bear Workshop. Lucy on the other hand, found out that Natsu was a hardcore gamer, and thought of getting him video games.

Finally, after 20 minutes of enjoying each other's company their ramen was served, and to Lucy's surprised, Natsu ate the whole bowl in under 5 minutes, and just watched her eat after, which caused her to blush alittle.

"Stop looking at me eat, I look ugly when I eat!" Lucy remarked.

"You don't, you look prettier when you eat." Natsu complimented back, Lucy seeing the pointlessness of the argument concurred that she would just let Natsu watch her eat after that complimented. Natsu grabbed Lucy's free hand and held it in his own, while simultaneously ordering another ramen for himself, when he realised that he forgot his wallet at home today.

"Lucy, can you pay?" Natsu asked, shyly now remembering that he had no money.

"Sure I can, but your paying next time." Lucy pouted, flaunting her debit card at him. Due to the lack of business, Natsu's 2nd bowl came down on him quickly, which he hate as fast as he did the first one.

"Ayame-Senpai, could I have the bill please!" Natsu asked. Ayame obeyed, and handed Natsu the bill, which he handed to Lucy who dropped her mouth at the price.

"27.99 Dollars!" Lucy said shocked at the price, which confused Natsu as that was cheap here.

"That's not very expensive..." Natsu remarked.

"That's over 2000 yen!" Lucy replied.

"and of course it's cheap your not paying!" Lucy added. Either way, Lucy paid the bill with a 25% tip, which flabbergasted Natsu, who only tipped a mere 10% to Teuchi, who always grumbled when Natsu tipped, but since Natsu bought a lot it wasn't that bad. Now the opposite was happening with Lucy's big tip.

Lucy extended her hand, which Natsu grabbed and the two waved to Ayame and Teuchi, before walking out into the San Francisco financial district...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! OtakuFanFics back with another update on Love Everlasting! If you love the series please consider reading my 2 other fanfictions on Date A Live and K-On, It would be much appreciated! To find them, look in my profile! Without further ado, here we go!**

 **P.S Sorry for taking so long to upload this. I had school :I**

 **-OtakuFanFics**

"I never even knew San Francisco has a financial district." Lucy commented.

"It's not as flashy as Tokyo or New York, but it's still pretty flashy." Natsu replied, continuing the walk through.

"Who knew, San Francisco has it's own version of the pyramids." Lucy remarked, Natsu snickered at the comment, replying;

"That's the Transamerica Building, it's a financial building not a tomb for our leaders." Natsu insulted playfully, causing Lucy to punch Natsu in the shoulder, causing him more pain then he inflicted on the lucy, responding with a quick brush of the affected area.

The two continued walking, lucy pointing out the different areas of interest, finally, Natsu called a Lyft Taxi, taking a trip to the UN Plaza, but that wasn't the goal.

The two continued their date, walking towards the city center, where the Asian museum in San Francisco resided.

"Wow, the arrival brochures I got on the plane didn't say there was a museum in San Francisco!" Lucy remarked, shocked at the revelation of the existence of something such as an Asian museum in San Francisco.

"What did you think?" Natsu, replied, "There's a massive Asian minority here, of course there's gonna be one."

The two walked into the museum, with Natsu grunting as he paid for the tickets to get into the museum. The first venue they visited being the small theater that explained the Meiji period of Japanese culture. At this time it was 6:30 PM, and by the end of the movie Lucy had fallen asleep, and at the sight of this, Natsu shrugged, grabbing Lucy by her legs with one hand, and another on her upper back, he carried her out, at the amazement of the onlookers. He gazed at Lucy's complexion, the vulnerability of her being asleep, motivating Natsu even more to protect his new girlfriend, he wanted to before, but now it was a need for him, to protect the one he loved.

As he walked out onto the city center of San Francisco, and it's extravagant night sky, lit up by the cities solar-powered lamp posts. He struggled to call a Lyft, as he balanced keeping Lucy from falling and grabbing his phone, ultimately dropping it on the concrete ground, adding even more struggle to his effort to call a Lyft to get Lucy home. He found himself at a crossroads of whether or not to wake Lucy from her sleep to figure out where her home was or to take her to his house, just to be safe. He decided to wake Lucy up, shaking her arm causing Lucy to whine and complain.

"Why'd you wake me up!" Lucy complained.

"I don't know where your house is, would you rather I took you to mine?" Natsu replied.

"That would actually be fine."

"You underestimate my urges, Lucy."

"Pervert." Lucy teased, causing a giggle from both. The lyft had arrived a short while later, and Lucy got in, announcing the address to Natsu, and then looking at him with a look that spelled out what she was gonna say, or the "don't take advantage of it" face. Natsu then announced his address, emulating the same face to Lucy, causing her to smile at it.

The Lyft driver sighed, and started the 15 minute journey to Lucy's house, which was met with silence, as Lucy went back to sleep. Natsu watched again, amazed at how somebody could fall asleep that fast, something that had eluded him for quite some time. he wondered about his real parents, what they were doing now, and what exactly was their real reason for leaving him in the dust, alone. This question had bothered Natsu ever since he found out the real truth about his origins, causing him to question his self-worth, which manifested itself in his desire to be the top at everything, to prove that he was worth something, to no avail, and so he continued to try to prove it, he hated the feeling of worthlessness, but his density would keep him from figuring out how to get rid of it.

Lucy on the other hand found herself in a worse situation. While she was asleep, she dreamed of her parents separation, the move from Japan to America, the friends she had to leave, and the prospect of never being able to see the parent she left behind, all this was overshadowed by the date she had to day, 'The perfect one.' She thought, 'There had to be more right?' She questioned herself. Would her relationship with Natsu, end like her parents marriage? Would she be confined to the awkwardness of having to see her first ex-boyfriend, perfect as he is, walking through the corridors of the high school she was just getting used to, would she have to move again?

Finally, she awoke to Natsu, shaking her arm like last time, and saying, "Lucy we're at your house." She woke herself up, rubbing her eyes, as she found it routine to do, and kissed Natsu on the cheek before opening the car door and leaving. Natsu wtched as she knocked on the door, and went into it, the picture of her house fading as the Lyft drove away towards his. He had enjoyed this day, but wondered if it was a joy for Lucy too,or if it was her way of thanking him for what he had done in the bathroom for her. Now he drove to his own house, he required sleep, it had been a long day filled with happy emotions, and he wanted to dream of it, but as he said to Lucy, his urges begged him to answer to it, and he found himself thinking of Lucy in the most lewd and dirty ways, only snapping out of it to check himself to no avail.

 **A/N Hey, guys! I added a little bit of lemony goodness at the end to prelude to the future, hot rough lemons that are gonna happen in this fanfic, make sure to read my other fanfics and like and follow this one!**


End file.
